


What the Hell Is Your Middle Name?

by leatherandlace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from mandyrosask on Tumblr: Emma and Henry are sick of getting the full name treatment and try to guess Regina's, only to find it's not so Evil Queen-like. More of the prompt inside. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell Is Your Middle Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from mandyrosask Tumblr: A prompt with middle names: swan queen constantly say henrys full name when he is in trouble and then emma annoys regina and she gets the full name treatment. After a while Emma and Henry try to retaliate but don't know regina's middle name so they constantly change it until they say the right one and its not quite the middle name you would expect of an ex evil queen.
> 
> This was quite possibly the fluffiest thing i've ever written, and i hope you like it!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: reginaswifesaywhat.

“Regina Priscilla Mills, come here!” Emma shouts across the house beside a snickering Henry. They wait in weighted silence for a few moments, and then a red Regina storms into the room, shaking her head in obvious distaste.

“Do you really think my name would be something so atrocious?” Regina scoffs, crossing her arms and leaning forward in an intimidating stance. “You’re going to have to try harder than that.”

Emma and Henry had picked up on Regina’s habit to call them by their full name (middle name and all) when she was annoyed, so they had devised a plan to figure out the brunette’s middle name so they could return the favor—Henry called it Operation Mosquito. But it had proved difficult to discover the guarded woman’s full name. They had gone through dozens and dozens, from Rose to Marie, to Genevieve to Midnight. But nothing had been correct. Emma rolled her eyes, determined to find out.

~~~~

Emma blew a strand of hair out of her face, snuggling up closer to Regina. Regina’s face was resting on her chest, and they were sitting in comfortable silence. Until Emma broke it.

“Is it Willow?”

“No, dear.”

“Daphne?”

“No.”

“Sarah?”

“Thank God not.”

“What about Eleanor”

“Wrong again, Emma.”   
“Well then what the Hell is it, Madelyn?” Emma yelled.

Silence.

“Wait,” Emma sat up, looking at Regina’s face which had abruptly became closed off, “It’s Madelyn?” 

Regina slowly—almost imperceptibly—nodded, closing her eyes and refusing to look at Emma. “Yes, Emma, congratulations.” She said sarcastically, but Emma knew to look past the sarcasm and see the self-consciousness.

Emma’s immediate thought was that Madelyn didn’t suit Regina, the ex-Evil Queen. But then it crossed her mind that maybe Madelyn wasn’t matched up to the guarded Madame Mayor, but it was perfect to Regina’s soft and sweet side, the side Emma had grown to know and love.

“Regina Madelyn Mills,” Emma whispered, kissing Regina’s eyelids for each name and then a light peck on the lips for her last, “I think your name is beautiful, just as you are beautiful, and everything about you.” She waited a second for Regina to open her eyes and look back at her, her eyes reflecting the love she felt for the savior. Her savior.


End file.
